Fire Truckzord
The Fire Truckzord is a red & silver auxiliary Atomic Triggerzords modeled after a fire department ladder truck and a fire extinguisher. It is a redeco of Machine Crane & Drill. In a Atomic Boost, it summons the Splash Buster, an arm cannon in the shape of a fire extinguisher. It can fire dousing foam blasts which can also be used to attack. Its finisher is a blue-outlined white ball which devolves into a salvo of blue laser blasts onto the foe. History Splash was first handed to a lady that Arsene Lupin had fell in love with, however in recent days it got into the hands of a museum robber that feigned as an auctioner. It was supposed to be acquired by an undercover Katrina Jade, however the tag-along Karma Rx got in the way and took it first. With an intense city fire in the middle of their fight, Spade Cupp pleadingly commanded to go with Splash and take out the fire plus the Zwick Gangster, relying on his little trust in the thief. It worked, and Atomic Splashzord plus X Atomic Xtremezord Gunner dealt with both issues, still resulting in Katrina Jade losing the Trigger Machine. Atomic Splashzord The Atomic Splashzord is the combination between the Fire Truckzord, Magic Zeppelinzord, and Atomic Striker. This form can use Splash's water cannon and Magic's tricks. One trick it can do is create one Atomic card in front of it with five surrounding the enemy. By inserting the water cannon into the front card, it creates several copies through the other cards which then fire high-pressure water jets at the surrounded opponent. Another trick it can do is manifest a giant femur- which explodes when bit upon. Its finisher is the Atomic Striker: Big Poppin' Splash. As the enemy is shot into the air by the forming vortex from the cloned water cannon fire, Magic closes its fist, using the existing water to form a giant bubble around the foe. Magic then snaps, the bubble imploding before exploding in a flay of water and gas. Notes *This is the second Machine Crane & Drill used by a Atomic Blitz Rangers. The first was Police Biker. It is also the first one to feature in regular Atomic Flightzord formations. **It is also the first to be used by the other main Atomic Blitz Rangers. *Fire Truckzord's head sculpt resembles a fireman’s helmet and mask, deviating from the law enforcement theme but keeping in line with the public service theme. *Atomic Splashzord strays away from the convention of Robo names in Atomic Blitz Rangers. While it does use both a Triggerzords and a Dialzords, it is dubbed Atomic Flightzord, even when the head of Fire Truckzord is used as opposed to Magic Zeppelinzord's, meaning it depends on the pilots for the Robot formation name. Also, Atomic PatFlightzord has PatKaiser's legs, hinting that Atomic Striker's form serves as another factor for Robo names. *Splash share some similiraties with past firefighting mecha **GoGo Fire from GoGo Sentai Boukenger and Fire Truck Zord from Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, where they are used to extinguish flames. **Splash's Keisatsu Boost form is a fire extinguisher, something that Fire Ressha from Ressha Sentai Toqger possessed, but the latter was only made for the mecha form. **It can extend its ladder like Red Ladder from Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive and Lightspeed RescueZords from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. ***In addition, the head sculpture from Splash bears some resemblance with the head of Victory Robo. **All of them are rescue vehicles for firefighting. See Also *Trigger Machine Splash - Super Sentai counterpart in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Category:Atomic Blitz Series Category:Zords Category:Auxiliary Zord